A Different Path
by wincest4eva
Summary: Sam and Dean made a promise, a promise to meet each other in the next life. How, they did not know. When, they did not know. All they knew was that they would have a binding spell, one that would allow the memory of each other to follow with them.Wincest
1. New Faces

**New Faces**

**I believe that when you die, you come back as someone else or something else. This might be our first life, or our fifteenth life. Some are so oblivious to so many things because this is there first time on earth, while others know things they've barely heard of. Sometimes the "old souls" will see someone and they have this funny feeling that they have met, or some how know this person, when really, you've never seen them before in your life, or at least this one. When you are an "old soul" you bring things with you to your next life. Markings may follow with you, and appear at the same spot as your previous life. Recognizing someone very strongly may mean that you brought memories of one person that you loved dearly, or someone who was very close to you, like a family member in a previous life, and there they are, standing in front of you, but you never really end up finding out how you know them.**

**---------------**

**Sam and Dean made a promise, a promise to meet each other in the next life. How, they did not know. When, they did not know. All they knew was that they would have a binding spell, one that would allow the memory of each other to follow with them, as well as a mark. They both carved a mark on there wrist, so that the marks would look identical. The mark was small, but noticeable to them. They both had the mark of an S, D, and W, mixed together. Sam's was on his right wrist while Deans was on his left. Part of the promise was to die the same time. So if Dean died, Sam would follow, and vice versa. Soon after doing this spell, Sam was killed by a human. Shot in the head by a gang member who had missed his original target, dieing instantly.**

**---------------**

**Dillon ran up the soccer field, kicking the ball with him, and keeping it away from the other team. Red hair flying with him, he keeps it up. Nearing the net, he goes to the right and brings his right leg back and, BAM! Hit's the ball, and it's IN! His team wins another game. Panting slightly, he runs back towards the bench to join his fellow cheering teammates.**

"**Great game guys!" **

**They all nod and continue shouting. The whole team lifts Dillon up, since he's the captain and he got the winning goal. Laughing, they carry him to his car, where his mother is waiting.**

"**I'll see you guys tomorrow!"**

**Hopping into the front seat, he waves goodbye to the team. **

"**Hey mom!"**

"**Hey Dill, great game out there, what was the score?"**

"**I think it was 15-13 us."**

"**You wanna go out for ice cream?"**

"**Well I need a shower mom."**

**He looks over, and then his mom smiles at him.**

"**Did I ever tell you that you have the most amazing green eye's Dillon?"**

"**Yes, a million times!"**

**Nodding, his mom drives off onto the road, heading towards his home. He sits there looking out the window, since he had nothing better to do. Sighing, he looks at the radio. _meh, why not listen to some music? _Reaching in the glove compartment, he pulls out a tape labeled AC/DC and puts it in. He never really liked it, but for some reason it always made him happy to listen to it.**

"**I didn't know you liked AC/DC Dillon, why the sudden change?"**

"**I don't know, I don't like it much, but I feel better listening to it."**

**Laughing, Dillon's mom focuses back on the road. Looking out the window, he listens to the song and starts mouthing the words. _hey, since when did I know AC/DC lyrics? _He thinks, then shrugs. Minutes later, there at his house. Running up the steps, he opens the door, kicks off his shoes and heads for his room. Jumping on his bed, he closes his eyes. Tired, he drifts off into sleep.**

**---------------**

"_**Dean, hurry up! I need to take a shower!"**_

_**Sighing, he leans agents the door.**_

"_**If you want a shower so bad, some and shower with me! it's not like you haven't seen me naked, and vice versa!"**_

"_**Dean, why would I shower with you? It's a small shower!"**_

"_**So what? Could be fun."**_

_**Laughing, he opens the door and takes off his clothing. Walking the short distance to the shower he opens the curtains and steps in.**_

"_**Glad you could join me." Dean smiles his award winning smile.**_

"_**it's not as small as I thought it would be"**_

"_**Ha, told you so Sammy boy."**_

_**Smiling, Sam leans down and kisses Dean.**_

"_**I love you Dean."**_

"_**I love you too Sammy."**_

**---------------**

**Jolting up from bed, Dillon looks around the room. _a dream….what the HELL kinda dream was that? _Shuddering, he gets up and changes his clothing. Walking to the kitchen, he sees that it's only 7:38PM, and how he has no desire being lazy. Taking a cookie from the counter, he heads over to the fridge, and writes a note stating that he's gone for a walk, and that he'll be home no later then 10. _typical teenager. _ His mom would say. Out the door and down the street, he notices that the stars are out. He always loved looking the stars, they made him feel happy. Turning the corner, he trips over a rock, but he doesn't hit the ground, all he feels are 2 strong arms holding him up.**

"**Whoa you almost fell there buddy, good thing I caught ya! Ha and there's glass on the pavement too."**

**Looking up, Dillon's eye's are met with hazel ones.**

"**Thanks."**

**Laughing, he boy pushes Dillon upright.**

"**So, what's your name?"**

"**Dillon, yours?"**

"**Names Kyle."**

**Dillon looked at Kyle and smiled.**

"**Cool."**

**Kyle looks at Dillon for a second.**

"**Why you walking alone at night? What are you, 14? 15?"**

"**I'm 17."**

"**Oh, I see, and that makes much of a difference." Smiling, he winks at Dillon.**

"**Meh, old enough. And how old are you?"**

"**I'm 17 too, but I don't look as young as you."**

"**Whoa, you look like your 18 or 20."**

"**Yea, that happens a lot. Dude, your tall, what are you? 6'5?"**

"**Close, 6'4. I can tell your 6 foot."**

"**Yep, and that tall enough for me."**

"**I like being this tall."**

**Laughing, Kyle looks around.**

"**So, if your walking alone, wanna walk with me? No harm in having some one to talk to."**

"**Sure."**

**They continued walking till about 9, talking about who they were and there interest. Kyle loved bands like Metallica and AC/DC. Dillon loved playing sports and being active. Kyle walked Dillon home.**

"**I guess I'll see you tomorrow eh Dillon?"**

"**Sure, I don't have any plans."**

**Nodding, Kyle heads off.**

"**Bye!"**

"**Cya Dill."**

**With that, he heads off into his house. Going to his room, he puts on a random CD. Plopping down onto his bed, he turns up his music so it's blaring. All of a sudden, he couldn't see. Then, it seemed like he was on top of a car hood, looking into the windshield. **

**_Dean looked over at his brother. Sam was sleeping peacefully. Taking a plastic spoon, he carefully places it into Sammy's mouth. Grabbing his cell, he take a snap shot of this funny sight. Hearing the next part in the song coming up, he turns the stereo up louder and sings to it._**

"_**Fire of unknown forces,**_

_**Took my baby away!"**_

_**Sam wakes up with a jolt and pulls the spoon out of his mouth and spits a little. **_

"_**Haha, very funny Dean"**_

**Dillon blinks multiple times while he gets his vision back. _what the hell was that? _he wonders. Getting up, he walks over to the bathroom and slashes his face with water.**

_**The dram I had was nasty, and now I see those two people again! What's going on with me…?**_

**---------------**

**A/N: I'm going to stop here! Yea, I know, I know, it's been a while, BUT I finely got my comp. Yeppers! I'll be updating a lot now, I have so many things I wanna write! This one I was gonna make a oneshot, but as you can see im going to have chapters! **


	2. New Found Love

**New Found Love**

**Dillon wakes up to see the clock said it was only 9:45. He was tired, but knew that he needed a shower, since he forgot before. _That Kyle guy must think that I'm a dirty kid. _Laughing at himself since what he just thought didn't sound to good, he takes off his shirt then his pants. Walking over to the bathroom, he reaches in the cupboard for a towel. Humming, he walks in the bathroom, slips his boxers off, and turns the water on. Looking in the mirror, he notices that he's pretty well built. _I've got some muscle now. _he said to himself looking at his well-toned abs and chest. After looking at himself in the mirror, he jumps in the shower. Humming, he takes the soap and rubs it on his arms and legs. Soon after he just stands there letting the water pour and pound on his back.**

**---------------**

_**The water pouring down his back, he hears the door open. Shrugging, he goes back to listening to the rushing water. Hearing clothing falling to the floor, he freezes, then the shower curtain is opened and Kyle steps in.**_

"_**What the hell?" Dillon hardly says.**_

"_**It's only me, did I scare you?"**_

"_**Yea! What are you doing here, and WHY are you in the shower with me?"**_

"_**It's not like I haven't seen you naked before, what's wrong Sammy?"**_

_**Dillon freezes.**_

"_**Are you okay….?" **_

"_**Sammy? Why did you call me Sammy, Kyle?"**_

"_**Kyle? Sam…it's me, Dean! Your brother!"**_

"_**Brother...What?"**_

_**Just at that moment, he sees Kyle's appearance change to the Dean he had seen in his dreams, though the hazel eye's are the same.**_

"_**Huh?" And just like that, he looks like Kyle again.**_

"_**Dude, you okay?"**_

"_**Yea…I was just going to get out before you came in…."**_

"_**Well by all means go, I need a shower though so keep the water going."**_

_**Getting out, he wraps himself in a towel. Looking in the mirror, he sees himself, then the Sam guy from his dreams. Closing his eyes, he panics. Opening them again, he sees himself, wet dripping red hair and the same green eye's…the ones that Sam had too.**_

**---------------**

"**Dillon! What's taking you so long? Your mother said that you just got in the shower, an hour ago!"**

"**What? Is that you Kyle?"**

"**Yea! I told you I was coming over today!"**

"**I'll be out in 30 seconds Okay?"**

"**Yea yea."**

**Shaking his head, Dillon turns off the water. _what the hell dream was that? And with kyle in it too! And those two stupid people….then again, they do look familiar…. _Sighing, he walks out of the shower and wraps himself in a towel. Opening the door, he see's Kyle on the other side of the hallway.**

"**Didn't know you were muscle man there Dill. Ha! What do you do? Work out all day?" **

**Blushing, Dillon heads down to his room.**

"**No, just play a lot of sports."**

"**Cool."**

**Walking in his room, he notices that Kyle has walked in and sat on his bed.**

"**Im going to be getting dressed…"**

"**Oh, well I'll just turn around, your mom kinda creeps me out..well all parents do…so I don't wanna go back out there."**

"**What ever."**

**Pulling out a red t-shirt, black jeans, and black boxers, he slips them on, then his pants, then his t-shirt.**

"**Done yet?"**

"**Yea."**

"**Great, now, what is it that you wanna do?"**

"**I don't know, walk around?"**

"**Sounds like a plan."**

"**Well I feel lazy today, so why don't we scratch that and stay here…I don't know why I said a wlak in the first place."**

"**Solong as ur mother don't comein with cookies and milk and talking to us like were 3, im cool."**

"**Haha no she wouldn't do that Dean."**

"**Dean? My names kyle…"**

"**Oh? Sorry, got yout name mixed up with another."**

"**That's okay. So, what are we going to do? Sit on our asses and do shit?"**

"**Why not go on the computer?"**

**Walking over to his computer, he pulls up two chairs.**

"**Sure why not."**

**Kyle gets up and walks over to Dillons side. Noticing Dillon look at him from the side, he winks and flashes his award winning smile, it makes Dillon remember Dean in his dreams, and then se see's Dean. Blinking, he looks back to see Kyle's gone back to normal.**

**---------------**

**It had been about a month after Dillon and kyle met, and they were now so close, like brothers. Some people thought that they where more then that, due to the fact that they flirted non-stop, and the odd touch on the leg or arm here and there. Even Dillons mother thought that they were lovers, she said "it's the way you look at each other, like your long lost lovers or madly in love people in denial" then end it with a smile and a wink. _I wish!_ was all that Dillon would think when some one asked if they were together. He had developed thoughs feeling near the beginning of there friendship.**

"**Earth to Dillon!"**

"**Huh?" looking up, he sees Kyle laugh.**

"**Dude, you love to daydream don't you?"**

"**I don't mean too…."**

"**Like I care, you look so cute when your lost of in space."**

"**I what?"**

"**Nothing…"**

"**Did you just say I looked cute?"**

"**I…Uh…Well…Uhh…."**

"**You look so hot when your confused...I MEAN!…."**

**Dillon was cut off by a pair of lips on his. Unknowingly, he leaned into the kiss. Kyle was the first to pull back, leaving Dillon lingering there shocked.**

"**I uhh, got to go…"**

"**Don't."**

**Kyle looked up.**

"**What?"**

"**Don't go…"**

"**Dude, I just kissed you! I thought you would have told me to get the hell out of your house and never talk to you again! Not tell me not to leave…"**

"**You wanted me to tell you to stay out of your life?"**

"**NO! I just couldn't stop myself and that's the first thing that ran though my head…"**

"**Well…I…Uh…Feel the same…"**

**Moving a little closer to Kyle, Dillon wraps his arms around him.**

"**I love you."**

**Kyle wraped his arms around Dillon.**

"**You know this is just a little werid…"**

"**What, that I love you?"**

"**That were gay….well you're the first guy I've ever thought about like that at other then the guy as just some dude."**

"**Well wouldn't ya know! You're the first guy I've ever fallen for."**

**And with that, Dillon bends down a little and catches kyles lips. Smiling, he parts. **

"**What do you think my mom's gonna say about this?"**

"**She'll be happy…your mother kept thinking that we where together, and she didn't have a problem in it."**

"**I guess your right."**

**All of a sudden, Dillons head explodes in pain, and he falls to his knees.**

"**Ugh!"**

"**Whoa dill you okay?"**

"**My..He….head….Ugh!"**

**---------------**

**A/N: And there ya have it! Chappy 2! WOOT! Heehee xD Soz about how short it is…if I keep writing I might write the whole story! I'll be updating every other day or so, least wait will be a week. Anyways, Im off to read some of your lovely stories:D**


	3. New Found Love Pt2

_**Darkness. That's all Dillon could see, was darkness, black. Confused, he looks from left to right, and back. Alone. The word echoes in his mind. Then, off in the distance, he sees the back of a man, it looks like….**_

"_**Kyle!" he shouts.**_

_**The man turns around.**_

"_**What's happening to me?" he asks when he notices that Kyle wasn't getting closer.**_

"_**Kyle? That's not my name, it's me, Dean."**_

"_**Dean?"**_

"_**Don't you remember me Sammy?"**_

"_**Sammy? Why do you keep calling me Sammy?"**_

"_**That's your name."**_

"_**No it's not, my name is Dillon."**_

"_**Dillon eh? Well I know you as Sammy. You've changed in the next life. Red hair, I love it on you."**_

"_**The next life? What? Kyle your talking crazy talk!"**_

"_**I see you still haven't remembered anything. I guess I'll have to wait."**_

"_**Remember? Remember what?"**_

"_**Me…"**_

**---------------**

"**Dillon!" Kyle asks desperately.**

"**W..what?" Dillon shakes his head.**

"**What was weird…"**

"**What was?" Kyle was looking at him worried.**

"**This Dean guy…he keeps appearing in my dreams…he looks like you and…and he wants me to _remember _him…but I don't know who he is! And now, I'll get a pain in my forehead and then I end up seeing him…and I've seen this guy named Sam who looks like me, but with brown hair. That Dean person keeps calling me Sam!"**

"**Oh my….well you should get some rest Dill. You look so hurt and tired…here, let me help you get into bed."**

**Lifting Dillon up, Kyle carries him to the bed. Placing him down, and tucking him in, he climbs on too, and gets under the covers. Wrapping an arm around Dillon's waist, he brings him closer.**

"**It'll all be okay, just go to sleep."**

**Eyes heavy, Dillon soon falls asleep, warm in Kyle's arms. After a little bit, Kyle knows that he's asleep. Kissing the back of Dillon's head, he whispers something to the slumbering boy.**

"**Hopefully you'll remember me soon….Sammy." **

**---------------**

**A/N: Lol I know that was SUPER short, but I forgot to add that to the other chapter.**


	4. Unlocked Doors

**Unlocked Doors**

**A/N: WARNING: THERE WILL BE A ORAL SEX SCENE! WOO! xD Enjoy!**

_**Dillon was walking though a dark hallway with loads of doors. Some of the lettering on the doors were readable, while others where faded and barely noticeable. Tracing his hands along the walls, over the doors, he felt feelings. Sadness, happiness, anger, hate, and fear. Stopping at the middle point in the dark hallway, he sees two doors. One says Dean and the other Sam. Looking longingly at the door marked Dean, he grasps the door handle. Feeling love vibrate though him, the urge to open the door becomes so much stronger. Twisting the knob slightly, it stops. Turning it the other way, it turns again ever so slightly, then stops. Frantic, he tries and tries, but it wont turn anymore. Wont let him in the room. It was locked. Bringing his hands to his head, he brings them slowly down his face. Looking over his shoulder, he sees the door marked Sam once more, and decides try it. Grasping the knob, he feels a sudden calm and knowing. Looking at the lettering, he softly sighs. Bringing himself back to his task, he turns the knob, opening with a soft click. Walking in the room, all he sees is darkness, and a faint shadow of himself from the little light from the hallway. Feeling along the wall to his left, he feels the little light switch. Clicking it on, the room takes a few seconds for the lights to turn on. Covering his eyes from the sudden lack of darkness, he peers a little out of his fingers. Removing his hand, he looks around squinting. Blinking, his eyes adjust to the light and he looks to his right. A bookcase with files on it, all in alphabetical order. Searching, he looks in the first file marked in the D section. Opening the file, he feels a sudden rush of fear and death fall over him. Eyes losing sight, he closes the folder, only after he sees so familiar yellow eyes. Shivering, he sees a folder, not yellow like the others, but red. Taking it out, he reads what is on the front before opening it. Dean in the most amazing letters he had ever seen was sketched on the front. Smiling, he opens the folder to have love and longing feelings rush over him. Looking in the folder, he sees a key. Picking it up, he sees that it has Dean carved into it just like the letters on the front of the folder. Smiling with white teeth showing, a real smile, he closes the folder and puts it back. Turning to the door, he turns off the light and closes the door with a louder click then he had heard when opening it. Walking across the hallway, he looks at the door. Just about to stick the key in, he hears a familiar voice ever so softly say:**_

"_**All in good time Sammy, all in good time…."**_

**---------------**

"**Wake up sleepy head." Kyle said softly.**

"**Huh?" Dillon sits up and rubs his eyes.**

"**Good morning, or should I say afternoon?"**

"**What ti…time is it?" Dillon says in a yawn.**

"**Well, it's about two, and you fell asleep at ten."**

"**Oh."**

**Jumping out of bed, Dillon stretches and yawns once more. Scratching his head, he places a soft kiss on Kyle's lips.**

"**I had a dream again."**

"**Wow, a dream?"**

**Laughing, Dillon looks Kyle in the eye.**

"**No, I mean a dream…about them."**

"**Oh, what about?" He smiles softly.**

"**Hope it wasn't anything _naughty_ there Dilly boy."**

"**No, it was different this time…"**

**Sighing, he walks to the door.**

"**You gonna tell me?"**

**Turning around, he smiles.**

"**All I can remember was a hallway and doors."**

"**Interesting…"**

"**Oh very, now I'm hungry! lets head downstairs" Dillon says with a grin.**

"**Not like that." Pointing at Dillon.**

**Dillon looks down and notices that he's only in boxers.**

"**Never noticed that." he laughs.**

"**Well I really don't want you to change seeing as you look so sexy in boxers…." Kyle winks at Dillon, making him blush.**

"**But…..I don't think that…._that_….would be a nice thing for your mother to see."**

**Looking down, Dillon notices…**

"**Aww shit!" blushing like a mad man, he sits on the floor cross-legged. **

"**Now I feel like such an idiot."**

"**Don't, you were cuddled up with me, I'd be offended if that didn't happen." Winking, Kyle walks over and sits on the floor in front of Dillon.**

"**Now.." he says slowly. "We could sit here and wait for it to go away." He smiles.**

"**Or.." Dillon knows what's coming, due to the fact he knew Kyle's mind oh so well. "We could get rid of it fast, and, my favorite, the easy way!"**

**Dillon looked at him. **

"**Uhh…"**

"**Did you say the easy way? That's just what I wanted you to say!"**

**Eyes widening, he opens his mouth to protest when he feels Kyle's lips upon his. Smiling into the kiss, he feels Kyle's hand reach inside his boxers.**

"**Whoa, what are you…"**

"**Getting rid of it for you in a fast, easy way." Winking (Kyle seemed to do that a lot today) he ribs a little and slowly. Moaning, Dillon stands up, and Kyle's hand falls.**

"**Not here."**

**Grabbing Kyle's hand, he leads him to the bathroom, his little _friend_ standing up more then before. Nuzzling Dillon's neck, he bites and nips at the skin on his collarbone. Pushing the door open with his back, he walks in fast, and closes the door. Pushed up against the wall, Dillon kisses Kyle's neck, biting and nipping, nuzzling and licking. Kyle, (though he wont admit it later) moans a little loud, and Dillon stops. **

"**Whoa! Dude! Aren't my _parents_ home?!"**

**Laughing, Kyle shakes his head.**

"**They left for work, and you don't have any siblings, Sooo… were safe."**

**Stealing a kiss, Kyle slips his hand back into Dillon's boxers. Gasping, Dillon nuzzles his face deeper into Kyle's neck. Grinning, Kyle grasps Dillons erection and pumps slowly. Moaning, Dillon nips at a spot on Kyle's neck that makes him moan. Grinning like a mad man, Dillon continues to nip and lick at the same spot, making a mark. Kyle, not horny has ever, pumps Dillon faster and harder, making Dillon moan louder each stroke. Pumping fast then slow, he sees that he's pushing Dillon to the edge.**

"**Finish it….d..don't te…tease...me…" Dillon gasped. **

**Nodding, Kyle pumps a few more times fast and hard before a slow stroke. Kyle's name slipping past Dillon's lips as he came into his hand. Bringing up this cum covered hand, he licks it clean and kisses Dillon, making him taste himself.**

"**Wow." was all Dillon could say.**

"**Now I'm all hot and bothered!" Kyle whispers into Dillon's right ear. "Wanna help me relax?"**

**Shifting from foot to foot, Dillon looks up into Kyle's eyes.**

"**Sure." he spits out after a good five seconds.**

**Taking Kyle over to the toilet, he closes the lid and pulls off Kyle's boxers. Sitting down on the toilet, Kyle spreads his legs, a got treat waiting for Dillon's waiting mouth. Licking the palm of his hand, he starts to stroke Kyle's member slowly, waiting for that oh-so-sexy moan to escape those lovely lips. Stroking slowly, but harder, he hears the long awaited moan at last. Kneeling down on the ground, Dillon licks the tip of Kyle's member, and then takes it into his mouth, making Kyle gasp. Feeling Dillon's mouth on his member, he moans Dillon's name and thrust up a little, while he feels the heat and wetness consume and then leave this member. Sucking fast and hard, then slow and soft, he hears Kyle mumble something. Looking up, he can see that he's ready to release. Pumping fast with his hand, and sucking hard with his mouth, he feels a sudden rush of tasty liquid pour into his mouth. Licking up every last bit of cum, he hears his name escape Kyle's lips as his kisses him. Tongs tangling and searching. Parting for breath, Dillon looks Kyle in the eye. **

"**I love you."**

**Looking at Dillon, his eyes saying all, though he says it anyways.**

"**I…love you…to…"**

**Frowning, Dillon looks away.**

"**What?"**

"**Nothing…" **

"**Dill…**

"**Never mind!"**

"**Would you just listen? For one second?"**

**Looking back, Kyle sees hurt and anger flickering in Dillon's usual happy green eyes.**

"**I kinda…kinda have an issue with…well….I don't like chick flick moments."**

**Gasping, Dillon clenches his head in pain.**

"**You okay?"**

"**It's…It's another…thing about..the…AH!" Falling into Kyle's arms, he blacks out.**

**---------------**

_**Dean was caked in mud. Looking around, he sees that this is in a hotel room.**_

"_**Dean, I just wanted to say sorry, about earlier…" **_

_**Putting a hand up, Dean looks at Sam.**_

"_**No chick-flick moments." turning his hand to the left while saying so.**_

"_**Okay…jerk."**_

"_**Bitch."**_

**---------------**

**Shooting up, he sees that he's in his bed.**

"**Dean?"**

"**Huh?_"_**

**Turning around, Kyle looks at Dillon.**

"**Did you just call me Dean?"**

"**Oh, another…dream thingy…."**

**Looking up, he sees Dean. Though the Hazel eye's stay the same when he fades back to Kyle.**

"**Oh, what was it about?"**

"**No click-flick moments, that's what Dean said…Like you…"**

**Smiling, Kyle walks over and runs his hand through Dillon's hair. Pushing Dillon back on the bed slowly, he curls up beside him.**

"**Sleep. You need it after those dreams you have, you always look tired."**

"**Yea…I feel tired…" And after that, he falls into a deep slumber.**

_**And to think, I thought you remembered….guess not, it's not time yet….Sadly.**_

**Resting his head near Dillon's, he closes his eyes and sleeps with his Dilly, his Sammy.**

**---------------**

**A/N: Hmm, I thought it was pretty good, Took me FOREVER to write though xD **


	5. Markings And Memoreis

**Markings And Memories**

_**Falling. That's what was happening to Dillon. He was falling in never ending darkness, no walls, no floor, no nothing. Spiraling down, down, down. Voices echoing all around him.**_

"_**Sammy."**_

"_**Sammy."**_

"_**Sammy."**_

"_**Sammy."**_

_**Holding his head in his hands, he continued hearing the name Sammy. They where all from the same voice, only some were desperate, some were lust filled, and some were just filled with happiness and love. Some where anger and others were just cries. Spiraling down, down, down, into more and more darkness.**_

"_**Sammy."**_

"_**Sammy."**_

"_**Sammy."**_

"_**Sammy."**_

"_**Dean stop!" Dillon yells into the darkness before him.**_

_**The voices stop. The falling feeling stops. He's still, completely still. Then, the ground rushes up towards him. His feet land with a bam on the cold cement floor. Falling to his knees from the sudden impact, he looks up. The hallway. Standing up, he feels dizzy and places a hand on the closest wall to him. After a few seconds, the feeling leaves him. Standing upright, he walks down the hallway, wanting to find the door marked Dean. Looking to the right, he sees a faded door, and to his left, another faded door. Looking around, he knows that this was where he was before, right in the middle, but, there's nothing. No door marked Dean or Sam, just faded words. Walking over to the door on his right, he grasps the door handle and feels pain in his right wrist. Looking down, he sees a marking of SDW burning red. Turning the handle, he enters the room, door slamming on it's own behind him. Suddenly, he was watching Sam and Dean with a knife.**_

**---------------**

"_**Hold still Sammy!"**_

"_**It…Ugh! It fucken hurts!"**_

_**Laughing, Dean finishes the cut on Sam's wrist. Dabbing a cloth on the wound, he washes it. Getting a quick glance at the cut without blood, he sees the same marking that burns on his wrist. Wrapping it up, dean takes the knife, and hands it to Sam.**_

"_**Hope your caving skills are still with you." Dean says as Sam puts the tip to Deans wrist.**_

"_**Yea yea, hold still Okay?"**_

"_**Pffft I'm not a baby like you are."**_

_**Digging the blade into Deans skin, he winces.**_

"_**Don't move!"**_

"_**Damn it Sammy, it does hurt.."**_

"_**I told you, now shut up and don't move!"**_

_**In no time at all, Sam's cleaning up the blood. Looking down at the cut, Dean smiles.**_

"_**Just like yours."**_

"_**Yea, Umm….Dean?"**_

_**Dean looks up.**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Uhh, how are we going to remember each other? I know the spell says that we will, but how?"**_

"_**Well, the spell says that one will remember, the other wont. One will have the door locked, the other will already have the key."**_

"_**Oh…do you…do you know who will remember?"**_

"_**No, Sammy, I don't know."**_

"_**How will we find each other? And when?"**_

"_**I have no clue, but It says we will."**_

"_**Hope so." Sam leans down and kisses Dean on the lips, smiling.**_

"_**I love you."**_

"_**Dude, no chick-flick moments!" Laughing, Dean looks into Sammy's eyes.**_

"_**But, just this time." Smiling, Dean catches Sam's lips. "We'll have a moment. I love you too."**_

**---------------**

_**In darkness again. Turning around, he sees a little sliver of light on the floor. Searching, he feels the handle. Twisting it, he walks back into the dim hallway. Closing his eyes he sighs. All he wants is to open the damn door marked Dean! Opening his eyes again, he notices that he's back at the start of the hallway. Running, he gets back to the middle. Looking to his left and right, he sighs in relief. The doors are back. Reaching in his pocket, he feels the key. Taking it out, he inserts it into the keyhole and turns it. With a soft click, the door unlocks. Pulling the key out, he puts it back into his pocket and turns the knob. A soft click, the door opens. Entering the room, he feels a sudden overload with memories. Dean and Sam as kids, fighting demons and ghosts, Moving a lot, hotel after hotel. School after school, getting into collage, Dean and Sam making love for the first time just before laving for collage, Jessica, Dean coming to get him, there dad missing, the shape shifter, Dean almost dieing from a car crash, defeating the demon, the spell, markings, getting shot in the head. Clenching his head, Dillon cries out in pain. Green eye's flashing, he sees a mirror, looking into it, he sees himself transform into Sam. **_

"_**I'm Sammy." he says out loud.**_

"_**I am Sam Winchester. And Dillon, Dillon Mancer." Suddenly, the ground leaves and he falls into more and more darkness.**_

_**Falling, he sees flashes of him and Dean, him and Dean, over and over. Then, he sees him and Kyle, him and Kyle, then, it stops. He's floating in the darkness, not moving. Looking strait ahead, he sees a figure. Wanting to get closer, he tires, but he can not move. The figure moves a little bit closer, and he sees hazel eyes, nothing but those hazel eyes. Sighing, he smiles. It's Dean, or is it Kyle? Dean or Kyle, Dean or Kyle. Reaching out with his right hand, he tries to hold onto Dean or Kyle's hand. The figure getting closer, he feels a sudden calm pour over him, then, a warm hand clasps onto his.**_

"_**Do you remember?" the voice echoes.**_

"_**Do you remember your true name? My true name?"**_

_**Sighing, Dillon/Sam looks up into the only thing he could see in the darkness. Dean's eyes, Kyle's eyes. Smiling, he whispers.**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**What is it then?" The voice asks.**_

"_**Sam Winchester's my name, and yours, well I think it's Dean. I'm sure it is cause I don't know anyone else other then Kyle who have hazel eyes like that."**_

_**Seeing a swirling mist moving in front of him, he sees a figure take shape. Clearing, he sees Deans face. Looking at him, he smiles a bigger smile. **_

"_**It's been a while Dean."**_

"_**Yea Sammy, it has."**_

"_**So you're the one who got to remember huh?"**_

"_**Yea, it sucked though, seeing you, and knowing that your Sammy, but when you looked at me, all you saw was Kyle."**_

"_**What happens now?" Sam/Dillon shifts from food to foot.**_

"_**Well, we will still look the same as our other bodies, but in our dreams w can visit each other and see ourselves like this."**_

"_**Awesome. I prefer you looking like this."**_

"_**Oh really? Well I prefer you with red hair."**_

_**Laughing, Sam/Dillon places a soft kiss upon Dean/Kyle's lips.**_

"_**Bye."**_

**---------------**

**Stretching, Dean/Kyle looks down at Sam/Dillon. Placing a soft kiss on his forehead, he pokes him.**

"**I know your awake, Sammy."**

**Yawning, S/D looks up ay D/K.**

"**Sammy?"**

**The look on D/K's face turned from a smile to a frown.**

"**I was joking!" S/D pokes D/K in the ribs.**

"**Nasty trick." D/K smiles.**

"**But that's okay, as long as you remember."**

**Placing a soft kiss on D/K's lips, S/D looks into the hazel eyes he loves so much.**

"**What do we do about my parents?"**

"**How about we say were gonna go on a trip? That were going to wander all across USA?"**

"**Sounds, good to me."**

**Sighing, D/K looks out the window.**

"**No impala this time. My Poor baby. Hope she's out there being kept safe."**

"**Smiling wide, S/D cups D/K's face.**

"**I know where it is Dean."**

**Eyes widening, he grasps S/D's shoulders.**

"**Where is she? Who has her? Ohh is she in good condition?"**

**Laughing, S/D takes his hands off D/K's face.**

"**I own it."**

**Looking at S/D in disbelief, he shakes him just a little.**

"**What?! How?"**

"**Well, I seen it, it was on the side of the road, a FREE sign on it, Looked in good shape, and something told me, no, something _made _me take it. So when I did, I got my dad to fix it up, and I've kept it in good shape. Something pushed me into making sure it was okay, telling me that I'll need it."**

**Sighing in relief, D/K hops out of the bed.**

"**Lets see her! Come on Sammy!"**

**Laughing, S/D puts on some pants and leads D/K to the car. Walking into the backyard, he opens the shed. Taking the tarp off the car, he sees D/K touch it's handle, and run his hands over it.**

"**My baby! Oh daddy will never let you go again!"**

"**Your baby?" S/D smiles a mischievous grin. "In the one who owns it now."**

**Looking up, D/K glares ay S/D.**

"**Mine. Not yours, mine."**

**Still laughing, S/D opens a box near the from of the Shed. Taking out keys, he tosses them to D/K.**

"**Here's the car, just cause I love you."**

"**No chick-flick moments dude."**

"**I haven't told you that in a long time."**

"**Fine. I love you too."**

"**Really?"**

"**No! I'm just selling you horse shit! Course I love you!"**

"**I'll always love you." **

"**Better."**

"**I will…Jerk."**

"**Bitch."**

**---------------**

**A/N: WOOT! I'm done, this story is the first one I've completed. Lmao. There will probably be a sequel, but that all depends on the REVIEWS! Heehee. If you want me to, I'll write one. If not, I might anyways:P **


End file.
